


Goodbye, Chuuya

by prideordie



Category: bungo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideordie/pseuds/prideordie
Summary: The night Dazai left the Port Mfaia
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 18





	Goodbye, Chuuya

Chuuya had been called to Mori's head office. The elevator ride up he stood and wondered why he had been called up, he had done nothing more than follow his orders and do what was expected of him. He was just about to go through the doors when a snippet of a conversation caught his ears.

"I wonder how he's going to react to the news." The voice was too muffled for him to figure out the owner of it.

"I guess we'l just have to figure out..."

Regardless of the small part of conversation he'd heard he walked into the room. Inside stood Kouyou with her signature parasol and hairdo, she stood next to the desk towards the end of the room where Mori was sitting like usual. There was nothing out of the ordinary that could have alerted him of what news he was abut to receive. Kouyou gave him a small smile before turning back to face Mori's direction.

"Come on closer Chuuya." Said Mori with his normal tone of voice, still nothing too weird to send a warning signal to Chuuya's head. Chuuya did as he was told and walked towards the desk so that he stood next to Kouyou.

"Have I done something wrong?" Chuuya asked with a neutral tone.

"No no, it's nothing like that," Mori answered. "We just have some unfortunate news that we think you should hear, for your own good that is." That's when the warning bell went off in Chuuya's head, something was wrong. His grip around nothing but the cool air around him tightened, he was prepared for any news coming his way, or so he thought.

"It's about Dazai-san." You could tell a million questions raced through his head. "He seems to have left the port mafia yesterday, he left this note"-Mori held up a note with some handwriting on it-"it says that he will no longer serve this organization and that we shouldn't try to find him since he knows too many of our secrets and tactics, which I guess is true."

The truth started sinking in for him, his grip loosened. He couldn't move for a couple of seconds before he burst out laughing, surprising both of the other people in the room.

"That bandage wasting idiot," Chuuya said between his cold laughs. "This is like music to my ears, thank you for informing me of this, now if you would excuse me I will go finish my work"

He was still laughing while walking out of the office.

"Keep an eye on him, would you." Mori said too Kouyou after waiting to be sure Chuuya was out of earshot. "I don't want him doing anything brash or stupid."

"Of course, who knows what he'll do after all"

~~~Time skip~~~

The sun had set long ago, a cold breeze swept through Yokohama. Dazai walked down the streets of the city, looking up at the night sky and every once in a while in a store window where he might see something of interest.

The brunet turned a corner, nearing his destination. As he kept walking a small bar sign could be seen ahead, though that was not his destination. Dazai turned the corner finding his target. He fumbled with something in his pocket before putting it underneath the car.

"This is for your own good..." were the only words spoken before he walked off.

~~~Uhhh time skip kinda?????~~~

Chuuya walked out of the small bar, he looked like a mess and could definitely not walk a straight line if told to. His coat was almost falling off his shoulders, the signature hat he always wore sat askew on top his orange hair. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket and dropped them, he bent down to pick them up when a giant explosion went off before him. Luckily his instincts acted faster than his body, he turned on his ability to make sure none of the debris hit him.

"You have to be fucking kidding me..." Chuuya said as he stared at his now old car in flames, this day could just not get any worse for him. Instead of fussing over it or maybe calling the fire department like any sane person might do, he turned around and walked back into the bar. People came stumbling out wondering what the loud noise had been, Chuuya just ignored them.

He sat down at the bar counter, unable to say or do anything for some time before he let out a cry of frustration. A few tears may have fallen down his tears, though he would never admit to that. He was so caught up in his own head that he didn't notice the only other person in the bar, a tall brunet sitting in the corner farthest from Chuuya. The brunet studied Chuuya as he let out his frustrations. The ginger soon passed out right by the bar counter where he was sitting.

The brunet stood up and walked towards Chuuya taking off his coat on the way. He wrapped it around Chuuya's shoulders and put a small slip of paper inside his hand.

"Rest, Chuuya." Dazai said kissing Chuuya on the forehead and leaving the bar. The expression on the brunet face might have looked neutral but in reality it was an expression hiding many mixed emotions, one of which was a feeling of a deep longing to be with a loved one even though he knows he can't.

~~~Time skip~~~

Chuuya was awoken by someone lightly shaking him telling him that he bar was closing. Chuuya understood and got up to leave, only halfway out the door did he realize what he was wearing and the small paper in his hand. At first he was confused then something clicked in his brain, he quickly unwrapped the piece of paper in his hand. The final switch went off in his head and a silent tear trickled it's way down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a headcanon about this and felt like writing so this exists now.


End file.
